Kabiguan ng Hari
by chashkieh
Summary: Kaybilis ng mga pangyayari. Nagpunta lamang sila kay Evades upang magtanong kung may kakayahan bang magbalik ng buhay ang bunga ng punong kanyang pinangangalagaan. Matapos ang kanilang pag-usisa ay nakarinig sila ng paghingi ng tulong ng isang nilalang.


**Author's Note: For donorc5. Here's your request. I've had this in my draft since 2017 and haven't had the time and idea to continue. Hope you'll appreciate this one. ;)**

* * *

Bumalik ng Lireo ang mga Sang'gre at ang Hari ng Sapiro, kasama ng iilang sugatang diwata.

"Bigo kami. Hindi namin napuksa ang mga kalaban." Sambit ni Pirena, habang ang ibang kawal sa palasyo ay tumulong na alalayan ang mga sugatan.

"Ngunit labis pa rin akong nagpapasalamat kay Bathalang Emre dahil nakaligtas kayo." Ani Mira, na sumalubong sa bulwagan kasama ang pinsan niya.

"Kung sinama nyo po kami, di sana hindi po kayo natalo." Sagot ni Lira, na may halong pagkainis at pag-aalala.

"_Ssheda_ Lira. Kung sumama kayo ni Mira, maaring mas malala pa ang lagay namin ngayon." Galit na pagtatanggol ni Danaya.

"Ashti Hara, kung sumama sana kami, mas marami sana tayong lumaban."

"At mag-aalala kami para sa inyo."

"Tama si Danaya, Lira." Paliwanag ni Pirena. "Kaya't kung maari, huwag ka ng sumagot."

"Para saan pa po lahat ng pagsasanay namin? Kung sa tuwing may laban ay hindi din naman po kayo nagtitiwala sa min ni Mira? Hanggang ngayon parang bata pa rin ang tingin nyo sa amin!"

"_Ssheda_ Lira!" Saway ni Ybrahim sa anak.

"Sorry, itay. Pero totoo namin po kasi eh. _Agape avi_." Galit na umalis ang anak ng yumaong tagapangalaga ng brilyante ng hangin.

"Lira!" Tinangkang pigilan ni Ybrahim ang anak ngunit hindi sya nito pinansin. "Paumanhin." Sambit nya sa mga tangapangalaga at sinundan ang anak.

"Mira, katulad din ba ni Lira ang iyong nararamdaman?"

"Oo, ina. Bakit nyo ba kami labis na pinangangalagaan?"

"Pagkat ayaw naming may mangyari sa inyong masama. Mahirap bang intindihin yun?"

"Pero ina…"

"_Ssheda!_"

"Ina.."  
"Ssh!" Ang tanging nagawa na lamang ni Mira ay irapan ang kanyang ina at dali-dali din na umalis sa bulwagan.

"Mira, nakito ko iyon!" Yamot na sambit ni Pirena.

Napailing na lamang si Danaya sa inasal ng nakababatang mga sang'gre.

Sa isang bahagi ng palasyo naabutan ni Ybrahim si Lira.

"Lira, hindi ko naibigan ang ginawa mo kanina. Hindi mo dapat sinasagot ng pabalang ang iyong mga ashti kahit na may gulang ka na."

"Patawad po, Itay. Pero mali po bang humingi ako - kami ni Mira, ng pagkakataon man lang po, na mapatunayan ang aming mga sarili?"

"Walang mali sa inyong ginawa. Pero hindi ito ang tamang pagkakataon, Lira."

"Kung ganon ay kailan pa po ninyo kami pagkakatiwalaan? Kung nandito lang po si Inay ngayon, sigurado akong pinayagan nya na kami ni Mira. Ginawa nya po yun dati. Nagtiwala po sya sa kin na sumabak sa labanan. Di nya ko trinatong parang batang kailangan pang pangalagaan! Namimiss ko na po si Inay. Sobrang miss ko na po si Inay, Tay. Lalo sa ganitong pagkakataon. Bakit pa kasi kailangan nyang mawala? Sana hindi na lang siya namatay dahil sya lang naman ang nagtitiwala sa akin!"

"Lira! Maari bang wag mong sabihin yan? Ayokong masaktan ka kaya't pinangangalagaan kita."

"Nauunawaan kita, Itay. Pero parte po ng buhay ng kahit sinong nilalang ang masaktan. Kung patuloy po ninyong ituturing kami na parang mga paslit, wala po talagang mangyayari sa amin. Hindi po namin matututunan ang mga dapat naming matutunan. May mga bagay po na dapat naming maranasan upang mahasa ang aming kakayahan."

"Lira…"

"Gusto ko munang mapag-isa. Maari po bang iwanan nyo na muna ako?"

"Marahil ay hindi mo pa lubos na maunawaan sa ngayon, anak. Hindi ko kakayanin kung pati ikaw ay mawawala."

Hindi na muling umimik si Lira at hinayaan na lamang ito ng kanyang ama na mapag-isa.

Kaybilis ng mga pangyayari. Nagpunta lamang sila kay Evades upang magtanong kung may kakayahan bang magbalik ng buhay ang bunga ng punong kanyang pinangangalagaan. Matapos ang kanilang pag-usisa ay nakarinig sila ng paghingi ng tulong ng isang nilalang.

"Maraming salamat po, Evades. Mauna na po kami."

Sinundan nila Mira at Lira ang pinagmulan ng tinig at nakita nila si Agane. Nagtago sila sa likod ng isang puno at nagmanman.

"Hindi ba't namatay na si Agane?" tanong ni Lira.

"Malamang ay yan na ang sinasabi nilang Etherian. Delikado tayo dito, Lira. Kailangan na nating umalis."

"Paano ang nilalang na yun?"

"Mas matutulungan natin sya kung kasama natin ang hukbo. Hindi natin maaaring maliitin ang kakayahan ng mga Etherian, kaya't tayo na."

Labag man sa loob ni Lira ngunit may punto ang kanyang pinsan. Handa na silang gamitin ang evictus ng sila ay mahawakan ni Amarro at Asval.

"Andorra! Tignan mo ang mga nahuli namin." sambit ni Asval.

Agad na ibinaling ni Andorra ang tingin sa gawi ng traydor na Heneral ng Sapiro.

"Sino sila?"

"Ang anak ng mga sang'gre."

"Magaling, Asval, Amarro."

Nagkatinginan ang magpinsan at tumango sa isa't-isa, na tila nangusap ng tahimik. Siniko nilang pareho sina Amarro at Asval at nabitiwan naman silang dalawa.

Papatakas ng muli gamit ang evictus ngunit muling nahawakan at tinamaan ng kapangyarihan ni Andorra si Lira, at ito'y nawalan ng malay. Si Mira naman ay nakatakas.

"_Pashnea!_"

"Huwag mo ng alalahanin ang isa pang sang'gre. Mainam na ang isa."

Agad na nakarating ng palasyo si Mira na nadaplisan ng espada sa kanyang pagtakas.

Sakto namang nagpupulong muli ang mga pinuno ng bawat kaharian ng siya'y nagpakita sa punong bulwagan.

"Mira?" Agad na nilapitan ni Pirena ang anak. "Anong nangyari sa'yo?"

"Sinugod kami ng mga etherian."

"Kami?"

"Naiwan si Lira doon."

"_Pashnea!_" galit na sabi ni Ybrahim. "Ano ba kasi ang naisipan ninyong dalawa at kayo ay umalis ng palasyo ng walang pasabi?"

"Patawad po, Rama. Nais lang namin makatulong. Para sa inyong kaalaman, may kasunduan kami ni Lira, na kung sakaling kami ay maipit sa labanan, at kakailanganin namin ang dagdag na tulong, isa sa min ang pansamantalang aalis. Nagkataon lamang na ako ang unang nakatakas."

"Kung ganon, tayo na. Hindi tayo dapat mag aksaya ng panahon."

Sa palasyo ng Etheria na nagkamalay muli si Lira. Nakaharap nya si Avria na agad naman ginamit ang angking kapangyarihan kay Lira upang gawin itong kapanalig.

Nagpunta ang mga pinuno sa huling lugar na namataan si Lira, ngunit wala silang naabutan doon. Nagpasya silang pumunta sa palasyo ng Etheria.

Sa punong bulwagan, sila ay sinalubong ng mga kawal.

"Ano nanamang ginagawa ng mga diwata dito sa aking kaharian?"

"Sino ka?"

"Ako si Avria, ang Hara ng mga Etherian."

"Nasan si Lira?"  
"Sinong Lira?"

"Huwag ka ng magmaang-maangan."

"Ah, naalala ko na." Umupo si Avria sa kanyang trono at malamyang tinawag ang ngalan ng anak ni Ybrahim. "Lira? May mga panauhin tayo."

Nagpakita si Lira na nakagayak pandigma. Hindi na kulay pilak ang baluti nito, bagkus ay naging kulay itim.

Nagbigay pugay si Lira kay Avria. "Lira, paalisin mo ang mga diwatang iyan sa aking palasyo."

"Masusunod, Hara."

Ginamit ni Lira ang angking kapangyarihan upang tangkain na saktan ang mga ashti at ama. Ginamit naman ng mga pinuno ang mga brilyante na pananggalang.

"Hindi ba kayo natutuwa sa aking bagong kapanalig? Binigyan ko sya ng dagdag na kapangyarihan. Mabuti na lamang at kakampi na namin siya." Sambit ni Avria.

"_Ssheda_ Lira! Hindi mo ba kami nakikilala?"

"Kayo ay kalaban ng Etheria na dapat puksain."

"Kailangan na nating umatras sa ngayon. Hindi natin sya matutulungan, Ybrahim." Paliwanag ni Pirena.

"Hindi ko maaaring iwan ang aking anak dito."

"Umaayon ako kay Pirena, Ybrahim. May iba pa tayong pagkakataon."

Labag man sa kalooban ni Ybrahim, wala na itong nagawa kung hindi mangako sa anak.

"Babalikan kita Lira. Pangako."

At agad silang naglaho.

**********  
Muli silang nakabalik sa bulwagan ng Lireo kung saan naghihintay si Mira.

"Anong nangyari? Nasaan si Lira?"

"Nasa ilalim sya ng kapangyarihan ni Avria. Malakas sya lalo't binigyan sya ng dagdag na kakayahan." Paliwanag ni Pirena sa anak.

"Pashnea! Bakit ba hindi matapos-tapos ang pagsubok na ito?" Halos mawalan na ng pag-asa si Ybrahim sapagkat kahit matagal na ang lumipas mula ng mawala si Amihan, ay nagluluksa pa rin ang Rama.

"Naiintindihan kita, Ybrahim. Ngunit, kailangan natin mag isip ng istratehiya kung paano mapapawalang bisa ang hawak ni Avria sa aming hadia. Sana'y huwag kang gumawa ng hakbang na lalo lamang magpapahamak sa iyong anak."

Ngunit, hindi napigilan ni Ybrahim ang kanyang sarili na muling bumalik ng Etheria. Hindi nya maatim na hayaan ang anak na nasa kamay ng kalaban.

"Lira! Pakiusap, alalahanin mo kung sino ka." Pagmamakaawa ng Rama, habang tuwang-tuwang pinanunuod ni Avria ang mag-ama na magpatayan. Alam ng Hara ng Etheria na hindi sasaktan ni Ybrahim ang kanyang anak kahit ano pang mangyari.

Subalit, sa gitna ng komprontasyon ng mag-ama, ay saglit na bumalik ang ulirat ng dating Lira.

"Tay. Kailangan nyo po akong patayin. Yun lang ang paraan upang makalaya ako. Pakiusap. Nararamdaman kong bumibitaw ng muli ang aking diwa."

"Hindi. May iba pang paraan. Hindi maaring wala, anak."

"Pakiusap," At iyon na ang huling nasambit ni Lira bago muling nahawakan ng maitim na kapangyarihan ni Avria.

Samantala, nagulat ng bahagya si Avria sa saglit na pagbalik ng diwa ng tagapagmana ng Lireo. Walang sinuman ang nakapiglas sa kanyang kapangyarihan. Marahil ay ang matinding pagnanais ni Lira na iligtas ang ama ang nagtulak dito upang makawala ng pansamantala.

"Tama si Lira, Rama ng Sapiro. Ang natatanging paraan upang makalaya sya mula sa aking kapangyarihan ay ang patayin mo sya, or patayin mo ako."

"Kung ganon, salamat sa impormasyon. Kikitilin ko ang iyong buhay upang mailigtas ang aking anak."

Ngumisi na lamang si Avria at sinabing, "Yun ay kung makakalagpas ka kay Lira. Sya ay sumumpa ng katapatan hanggang kamatayan. Hinding-hindi nya hahayaang ikaw ay makalapit sa kin."

"Yan ang akala mo!"

Agad na sumugod si Ybrahim patungo nang malinlang nya si Lira at akmang sasaksakin ito. Si Avria naman ay nakatingin lamang sa Rama at hindi man lamang kumibo sa kanyang trono.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Ybrahim sa natuklasan. Ipinansanggalang pala ng kanyang anak ang sarili nito upang mapigilan syang makalapit kay Avria.

Nagdiwang naman ang Hara ng Etheria sa nangyari at lalo lamang nilugmok si Ybrahim nang sabihin nitong "Hindi ba't sinabi ko na sayo? Hindi ka nya hahayaang makalapit. Salamat sa'yo at nabawasan na ang hahadlang sa aking pamumuno sa buong Encantandia."

Naglaho si Avria at naiwan ang mag-ama sa palasyo.

"Anak? Patawarin mo ko, hindi ko sinasadya." Nanlulumong sambit ni Ybrahim.

"Salamat 'Tay. Hindi ko maatim na saktan ka pa. Mabuti na po ito."

"Hindi, kailangan nating makabalik ng Lireo. Matutulungan ka ni Danaya."

"Sorry po, Tay. Sinubukan ko naman po makawala…"

"Alam ko, anak. Babalik na tayo sa Lireo." Bumuhos na ang luha ni Ybrahim dahil kahit anong gawin nya, wala syang kakayahan katulad ng mga sang'gre na maglaho. Niyakap nya ng mahigpit ang anak sapagkat yun na lamang ang magagawa nya sa ngayon. "Magtatagumpay kami, Lira, pangako. Magpahinga ka na. E corre diu, anak. Pakisabi na lang din kay Amihan, at ihingi mo na din ako ng tawad sa kanya."

Hindi alam ng Rama kung narinig ba ng anak ang huli nyang pakiusap, ngunit sya ang lubhang nagdadalamhati na, at ang nais na lamang niyang gawin ay iuwi ang labi ng tagapagmana.

Matapos ng pangyayari ay pinagsama-sama ng mga Sang'gre ang brilyante upang maging isa, at tuluyang nagapi si Avria. Hindi man nito maibabalik ang buhay ni Lira at ng iba pang mga diwata na nag-alay ng kanilang buhay para sa digmaan, kahit papano ay magiging panatag na ang mga ito sa Devas sapagkat may kapayapaan ng muli sa buong Encantadia.

Ngunit matindi ang pinsalang dinulot nito sa Rama ng Sapiro. Kahit na nagtagumpay sila sa digmaan, hindi na nito muling naibangon ang sarili mula sa kalungkutan. Itinalaga na lamang nya ang kanyang Heneral upang pamunuan pansamantala ang kaharian. Matapos nun ay umalis na lamang ng walang pasabi si Ybrahim at mula noon ay hindi na nila ito muling nakita. Walang nakakaalam maging ang mga Sang'gre kung ano ang nangyari sa dating prinsipe. Wala rin maipakita ang tungkod ni Imaw sa kung anong naging lagay nito.

Makalipas ang mahabang panahon, may isang diwatang naghatid ng balita sa Lireo, na may natagpuan silang isang bangkay na nakasuot ng baluti ng isang hari.


End file.
